The basic purposes of the Center for Health Administration Studies of the University of Chicago are: 1) to undertake research on problems generic to the development of improved knowledge concerning organization and delivery of health services. 2) to translate and publicize this research to public and private agencies and individuals involved. 3) to train practitioners for administrative roles in health care agencies and systems. 4) to prepare selected individuals for research and teaching in the field.